Some manual welding systems use consumable electrodes that are commonly referred to as rods or sticks. The electrodes may have special coatings that can be easily chipped or damaged by impact forces. For example, during transportation the coatings may be damaged by rough handling or rattling. Sometimes these expensive electrodes may be damaged to the point of having to be scrapped.